Eternidad
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Charles Xavier reflexiona sobre la verdadera historia de una de sus alumnas, Jean Grey, y su relación con Logan.


Tras décadas enseñando a alumnos con habilidades excepcionales había pocas cosas que sorprendiesen a Charles Xavier, director de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos. Pero ver al anciano salir de la habitación sin daños aparentes tras su discusión con una de sus mejores alumnas, Jean Grey, no era algo que esperaba ver.

De hecho, teniendo en cuenta la relación de ese hombre con la pelirroja y la cantidad de rabia y odio que podía notar dirigida al mismo con su telepatía desde el otro lado de la mansión, casi esperaba tener que llamar a alguien para retirar sus cenizas, si incluso eso quedaba del hombre.

No muchos lo sabían en la academia, de hecho quizás solo él y Logan, pero Jean Grey no siempre había tenido ese nombre. De hecho, casi toda la historia que sus compañeros conocían era una mentira.

Ella no era la segunda hija de John y Elaine Grey, sino una huérfana que habían adoptado en Inglaterra después de que John la rescatase de su tío, Vernon Dursley, tras verle darle una paliza. Y no era solo una mutante, sino también una bruja.

La existencia del Mundo Mágico era un secreto a voces entre los mutantes, que habían sido mayormente bienvenidos dentro si así lo deseaban. Las razones de esa acogida, incluso en M.A.C.U.S.A. donde la gente mágica estaba casi completamente separada de la nomaj o común, eran fáciles de entender, ya que los magos y las brujas habían sufrido de forma similar a los mutantes durante siglos y entendían perfectamente como se sentían. Si Charles era sincero consigo mismo, incluso él y su antiguo amigo Erik Lehnsher, más conocido como Magneto, habían sido tentados de aceptar su oferta de asilo, pero desgraciadamente su existencia era tan publica que la magia no podía ayudarles a desaparecer.

La única comunidad mágica que no les aceptaba era la Británica y, desgraciadamente, Jean Grey, previamente conocida como Jean Potter, había sido inscrita por sus padres en la escuela mágica de ese país, Hogwarts, aunque sus poderes mutantes solo se manifestaron cuando tenia doce años y se vio forzada a hacer un trato para salvar su propia vida después de rescatar a otra alumna de un basilisco.

Muy poca gente en general sabia que los fénix existían, y muchos menos entre la gente mágica podían afirmar haber visto uno en persona. Incluso menos habían escuchado hablar de la Fuerza Fénix, una criatura nacida al comienzo del universo de la cual los otros fénix eran solo fragmentos de poder que consiguieron independencia y personalidades propias.

Charles no era una de esas últimas personas desde que, durante uno de sus primeros intentos de ayudar a Jean a manejar mejor sus poderes, había descubierto otra presencia en su mente y, creyendo que el "Fénix" del que le hablaba era una personalidad que había creado para lidiar con el trauma de casi morir, trato de limitar su influencia.

Esto manifestó físicamente a un enorme pájaro de fuego, una criatura con una manera de pensar tan absolutamente distinta a la humana que le dolía leer su mente, que amenazo con matarlo y reconstruirle de forma continuada por milenios si intentaba impedir su asociación con su Avatar, la criatura que había elegido para poder interactuar con el mundo físico.

Charles todavía tenia pesadillas pensando en esa cosa, pero era capaz de calmarse al recordar que no solo Jean la mantenía más o menos bajo control, sino que la entidad era muy poco proactiva. Él sospechaba que, siendo aparentemente una de las fuerzas que sostenía la realidad como la conocían, si la Fuerza Fénix se involucraba demasiado en los asuntos mortales el universo dejaría de existir en poco tiempo.

Por otro lado la criatura era más o menos benevolente. Jean había ganado mucho con su trato con la entidad, dado que lo único que había tenido que ofrecer a cambio de tener sus poderes amplificados y resucitar de entre los muertos un numero aparentemente ilimitado de veces fueron las memorias de su temporada con los Dursley. La única limitación real que tenia era que esas capacidades solo existirían siempre que aceptase ser su Avatar y el profesor dudaba que ella desease librarse de las mismas por el momento.

Pensando en ello, estaba claro que Albus Dumbledore, una persona fácilmente reconocible para cualquiera que tuviese una ligera idea del Mundo Mágico, no sabia de su existencia a pesar de tener un fénix como familiar, ya que parecía bastante confundido cuando apareció entre llamas en los terrenos de la escuela sin el pájaro a su lado.

Una hora después, una vez que noto que Jean se había calmado lo suficiente, descubrió que Albus todavía deseaba que eliminase su problema con Voldemort por él, convencido de que tenia que morir para que la abominación, ya que Charles ciertamente no podía considerarle algo natural después de que Jean hubiese decidido mostrarle las memorias de sus dos encuentros con él, pudiese ser finalmente destruida.

Aparentemente Dumbledore, a pesar de todo su poder y influencia, no estaba al corriente de que Tom Ryddle estaba muerto desde que Jean había accedido a la oferta de la Fuerza Fénix, dado que la criatura consideraba a la Muerte como su hermana, algo que incluso Logan había encontrado extraño, y la existencia de horrocruxes era un insulto hacia la misma que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Al escuchar eso Charles le había preguntado que pensaba entonces de la tendencia de héroes y villanos de volver de entre los muertos. La Fuerza Fénix, usando la boca de Jean para hablar, había revelado que ella y sus Hermanos dejarían de existir si la realidad era destruida, algo que amenazaba con pasar cada dos meses, por lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda y devolver a la vida, o manipular la realidad para asegurar que nunca murieron en primer lugar, a los individuos que tenían más posibilidades de impedir el apocalipsis otra vez.

Charles había cuestionado entonces porque esa clase de fenómeno parecía ser exclusivo de la Tierra. Esta le mostró un modelo de la estructura del multiverso y directamente le señalo que la Tierra era uno de los pocos mundos repetidos a lo largo del mismo, haciendo el planeta más importante que muchos otros mundos porque actuaba como una de las columnas de la realidad.

Charles Xavier, al escuchar esto, había decidido abrir su armario privado en busca de whisky una vez que Jean salio de su despacho. Ninguno de sus conocidos pudo culparlo por ello cuando les explico la situación en una reunión horas después.

Viendo por la ventana como Jean y James Howlett, el profesor de gimnasia, iban a una cita a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos, Charles dejo de lado esos pensamientos pesimistas. En circunstancias normales no aprobaría esa clase de relación, pero como ambos eran básicamente inmortales gracias a sus poderes solo podía desearles suerte si su relación iba bien, ya que al menos tendrían a su lado a otra persona que comprendía como se sentían mientras el mundo se volvía irreconocible a su alrededor.

Además, estaba seguro de que la Fuerza Fénix podía desintegrar a Logan en menos de un segundo si alguien se lo solicitaba. No era imposible que un día en el futuro Jean decidiese que deseaba morir y Charles estaba seguro de que James trataría de suicidarse para estar con ella en lugar de pasar siglos lamentando su perdida, algo difícil de lograr gracias a su poder.

Suspirando, Charles Xavier decidió que los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa eran más interesantes que pensar sobre un futuro lejano que probablemente no llegaría a ver. Lo que les deparaba el futuro era desconocido, pero solo podía desearles lo mejor.


End file.
